You Can't Be My Sister
by Miss Nonniya
Summary: A strangely familiar person enters Honey Bunny's life...or reenters?


A/N: This story is another Honey Bunny story, because I think that she's awesome even though I've never read the comics she's in. A warning, though: you may like this story, but it's extremely predictable. Be warned. And without further ado…

**YOU CAN'T BE MY SISTER**

Why did I ever decide to take up writing? Was it because I had almost nothing in my life except for Bugs and all my friends? Was it because some part of my brain had warped and started running on full creativity speed? But ever since a couple of days ago, I knew that it wasn't for me.

* * *

It was early in the morning on a cold winter's day, like it always is when I wake up lately. I was sitting at the kitchen table (carrot-shaped, of course, to Bugs's liking), piles of paper in front of me. Although I was half-asleep, I was deep in the plotline of _Where is Laura: Who, How, and Why, _about a young cat who gets murdered in the night by her older stepsister. A number of rooms down, I could hear Bugs snoring. Oh, that bunny. I love him dearly, but there are times when he can get on my nerves. But enough of my ranting…

Suddenly, as I was describing Officer Tweeroni and his son Christian (a tough version of my dear friend Tweety, who's now married to Aaoogah and they have an adorable little boy, whose name is Chirpy), I felt braindead. A wave of writer's block had come upon me. And just as suddenly I thought, _Coffee…I need coffee…_Stupid caffeine urges. Shrugging back the drooping sleeves of my purple and green bathrobe, I sleepily trudged over to where we kept our coffee machine and our bags of coffee beans. Recently Bugs has had an addiction to making things look like in a coffee shop - it's annoying, but I've been able to handle it. We had three kinds of coffee: regular, decaf, and carrot. Opening the bags one by one, I inhaled the strong yet sweet scents. Too bad there weren't any beans in the bags, except for a full one of carrot coffee. Yes, I'm a rabbit, but I'm not a fan of carrot coffee. So I checked to see if we had instant. Nope. No hot chocolate, either, nothing with sugar. And eating bags of sugar is unhealthy and disgusting, so that was out of the question. I thought a while as I leaned against the refrigerator, and all I could think of was the Looney Coffee Corner. They have the best seasonal drinks, even after Christmas. And ever since I was a little girl, I'd go to the Looney Coffee Corner with my parents and they'd order me a peppermint hot chocolate. When I was a little older I started buying the peppermint mochas, and now I guess I've graduated to actual coffee. _Why not?_

Bugsy was still asleep when I crept into our room. I changed into a boatneck top and jeans and told him I would be at the Looney Coffee Corner for a while to do some writing.

"Right. Catch ya later, Hon," he whispered, and he kissed my cheek and flopped over onto my side of the bed, asleep again.

* * *

I put on my boots, jacket, and hat (it can get rather cold in Looneyville in the winter), grabbed the binder where I store my manuscripts, and headed out the door. A burst of wind flew into my face right away. Trying to ignore the cold, I walked to my car and drove to the little warm coffee shop. Right as I walked in I was greeted with a "Hey, Honey!" from about five people at a rather large table, all rabbits. I could see that one of them was a tan rabbit with a blonde mess of bangs and a rather skimpy-looking long-sleeved dress. _Lola. _I don't mind her, I don't, seriously, but her fashion sense is a little too immodest and she can be very show-offy at times.

"Hey," I said, walking over to a small one-seat table next to her table and unzipped my binder. (It's one of those cloth-covered ones where you can store a lot of stuff in.)

"Uh, these are my friends." Pointing at each of her rabbit friends in a clockwise direction, she named, "Leo, my brother," a rabbit just as tan as she was but with a blond crewcut, "Rachel," a brown rabbit with glasses and floppy ears, "Cherise," a sophisticated-looking white rabbit, "and Sunny." Sunny was grey, like me, with hazel-brown eyes and wavy brown hair, just as brown as the scruff of fur upon my own head. She was wearing a white blouse, jeans, and…a long purple coat that went down to her knees. I remembered the time I was fifteen and my parents had bought me a coat just like it, only longer. And for some reason, Sunny looked familiar…

"You're dating Bugs Bunny, right?" Cherise asked in a thick British accent. Whoa, her voice matched her appearance to a T.

"Correction: I'm _married _to Bugs." I grinned hesitantly and turned my back to finish off little Christian's description.

"Ooh, married," I heard Rachel say - I could tell it was her because she was right behind me. "Well, I'm not really attracted to boys, but…you've read Archie Comics, right?"

Archie Comics. I hadn't read one in years. "I think so."

"Dilton is so cute. Too bad I'm a bunny." And all at once, except for Leo, they all started talking about their boyfriends, husband in Cherise's case (from what I heard, his name was Casbah.)

Then Lola changed the subject. "Honey, you want me to get you a coffee or something?"

"What?" I dropped my pencil and fiddled around in my jacket pockets. Darn it! I'd forgotten money! I'd been so busy with the writing and all. But before I could answer, Lola was at the counter asking for an eggnog latte. As always, when she leaned on a table, her ankles were crossed and the lower part of her body was pushed backward, while her upper back leaned towards the cashier. Slightly explicit, what with her butt sticking out (at least she was wearing thedress instead of those awful short-shorts)but I don't think anybody really seemed to mind.

As Lola ordered the latte for me, Sunny cleared her throat. I jerked my head towards her.

"Oh…sorry. I didn't mean to irritate you. I'm Sunny Bunny, as Lola said." Her voice, soft and shy-sounding, was VERY familiar. I took out a fresh piece of paper and scribbled the title "SUNNY BUNNY" at the top of the page, intending to write down what made me think I knew her somehow.

"No, it's all right. I wasn't bothered." I giggled softly at the rhyming sound of her name, but then stopped when I realised it also applied to me. Why do things like this always happen? Then, and I don't know what could have come over me, I blurted out, "You look a little familiar."

"Do I?" Sunny stroked the back of her gloved hand. Close-up, she looked around twenty, maybe twenty-one, but definitely younger than me. "So do you, for some reason. And for some reason, I knew that you were Bugs's wife."

"Well…" I took a deep breath. "Where were you before here?" I knew that I sounded like either a stalker or a detective, but I wanted to know.

"I live with my parents in West Looneyville. Rachel's my best girlfriend and she sort of lives nearby with a bunch of pets, so…yeah. We're all friends and I needed a bit of coffee - I work night shifts as a waitress in the Supper Le Pew restaurant. Ever been there?"

The Supper Le Pew? Sounds like some fancy place I should take Bugs on our next anniversary. "Can't say I have. Oh, thanks Lola." Lola thumped my latte onto my table and I drank the first few sips deeply. "Mmm."

"It was nice talking to you," I heard Sunny mutter, because I thought that she thought I'd decided to keep to myself again and get on with my writing.

* * *

"Hey, Bugs? Want to go out for dinner?"

It was late afternoon and we were watching TV together. There was a bowl of dried carrots and peanuts, and Bugs was consuming them handful by handful. I wasn't as hungry for them, but I had a can of V8 to drink, so that was nice enough. Once the scene faded and a commercial started, Bugs answered, "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. We've had carrot and onion casserole for about a week now and it's getting sort of old. Not that you're a bad cook, Bugs, but how about a change?" I ran my hand up and down one of his ears and he laughed.

"I sointenly don't mind, doll," he replied, grasping the hand rubbing his ear and kissing it in a way that mocked a prince or something. I stifled a laugh, but inside I glared at him for using the 'doll' word. While I liked Lola as a friend, I loathed _Space Jam _because it was the one movie where she stole Bugs away from me temporarily. Even now and then, she'll say, "Your hubby's hot," and I'll shoot her with a dagger look. But the feeling passed out of my body and I told him about the Supper Le Pew.

"Gee, ain't that the fancy and expensive restaurant run by Pepe and Selena?" Pepe had experienced a huge sorrow when Penelope told him the truth that she wasn't a skunk, but he found a similarly lovestruck femme skunk named Selena La Stinkette for a girlfriend.

"Don't worry, they know us. They'll give us free food." I was joking at the last bit, of course.

"And what if they don't?" Bugs asked cautiously.

"I've got money."

He smirked. "I got loads o'money, Hon. No need to spend yours."

Casually, I crossed my arms. "I'm not a gold digger, Bugsy dear. Now let me go change into something dressy. These jeans won't do." I stood up and walked out of the living room into my walk-in closet, where I eventually, after choosing between a skirt or a dress, and then which dress, picked out a long black dress with assymetrical sleeves (one long and flowy, the other short and puff-sleeved). With it, I chose a silver chain necklace with a emerald charm, a silver ring with a small emerald in it, and a Chanel-styleblack silk hat with a grey see-through veil.

Bugs was already dressed (actually, he just wore a black leather jacket) when I emerged out of the closet, arms out in a model-like pose.

"Lovely," he remarked. "Ready to go?"

Eyes shining under my veil, I nodded and walked to the car.

"Thanks for not putting on one of my dresses," I teased, all the while thinking about who Sunny Bunny was and why she looked recognisable.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the Supper Le Pew, my name is Sunny and I'll be your serve--oh, hi, Honey! Hi, Bugs!"

Once again, it was Sunny. What luck how we got her as a server. This time, she was still wearing the white blouse and black pants, but she'd just had her hair curled in shiny ringlets and I could see brown eyeshadow on her eyelids.

"Hello," Bugs said calmly. "You're one of…uh…Lola Bunny's friends, right? Honey mentioned you." That I'd done, but I didn't talk a lot about Sunny.

"Yes, and you're Bugs Bunny, the Spirit of America, the Idol of Looney children everywhere." Was it just me, or was Sunny going a bit over-the-top? "Anyway, what would you two like to drink?"

"Um, just water, please," I answered, while Bugs said "Carrot juice" a nanosecond after the question was finished being said.

Sunny flashed a grin at us. "Gladly." She walked off.

A while later Bugs cleared his throat. "Spirit of America, eh? Sounds great."

I shrugged.

"Da waitress looked a lot like you, ya know. You said ya ran into her oilier this morning?"

"She's one of Lola's friends, actually."

"Really?" I'd always known that ever since _Space Jam_ Bugs still had a soft spot for Lola even though, as some people say about me, "I'm his."

"Yes. She even said that I looked familiar."

"Think you're related or something?"

Then it dawned on me.

When I was about five years old, I became an older sister to twins. One was a boy, and the other was a girl, exactly 4.1 minutes born after the boy. Sadly, when my little brother, Samuel (or Sammy as I called him) was around fourteen, he went on a date with some random femme fatale, and they got in a car crash (they were in a taxi with an amateur driver). His girlfriend died instantly, and Sammy suffered for a day and a half. My sister had been so close to him that when he eventually died she packed up some things and ran away from home right after the funeral - I recall the long silky black dress and the black veil I wore as I traversed the aisle holding a wilted daffodil in both hands. It was so sad.

And I'll never forget this part - when I casually entered her room and saw her packing, she told me she was leaving, and I sobbed as I held her tight and then whispered, very faintly:

"Goodbye, I'll never forget you. I'll remember all the good times we had, alone, and with our parents, and with Sammy. And I hope you'll remember them too, and that you'll always remember your big sister who was there throughout all the bad times when the bogeyman would come, or when you got a low grade on a test and got punished for it, or when you fell and hurt yourself, oh, please, I hope you won't stop thinking about us…Sunny."


End file.
